Ya soshla suma
by inogirl13
Summary: ShikaIno Oneshot: When lesbianism backfires, Ino finds love in an unexpected person.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or the show Naruto, as much as I would like to…I also do not own the song Ya soshla suma. It belongs to t.a.t.u.

WARNING: ShikaIno yumminess…with a hint of lemon

* * *

Ya soshla suma is a beautiful Russian song that I recently learned how to sing. As I say with all my song fix, please listen to the song (Ya soshla suma by t.a.t.u.) while you read!

* * *

"Sakura!" I cried out in one last attempt to get her to turn around. Battering my fists on the cold cement, my tears kept falling. Almost as fast as the rain. Almost.

It was useless. She kept walking away. I should not have told her how I felt. Maybe if I had just kept my mouth shut, I wouldn't be on my knees in the pouring rain holding this stupid ribbon: totally rejected.

Once her shadow faded completely, I gave up. Standing up is hard work when your legs feel like jell-o. I trembled all the way back to my bedroom. Luckily, my parents were asleep and I wouldn't have to make up an excuse for looking like a drowning blonde rat. I trudged to the bathroom to at least clean up a little bit. But it's not like it mattered. Sakura didn't care anymore.

I stared hungrily into the mirror. Maybe lesbianism wasn't for me. I had most every guy in the Village wrapped around my finger and yet it wasn't enough. None of them felt right. No, not like that. I mean, I'd go out on dates and make out: all that normal stuff. But I always got this feeling that it wasn't for me. Like, I was in the wrong place; I guess that's why girls were my next choice. I started out with Lady Tsundae. She's secretly a lesbian—nobody ever would have guessed that one, including myself—so when I came onto her like an innocent ninja, she bought. It was pretty risky, but—technically—she came on to me. All it took was a little hiking of my skirt and asking for relationship advice. Making out in her office was all it was, but then she said if anyone found out, she could lose her position and it was too dangerous. So what? If she loved me, it wouldn't matter. But then I realized she didn't love me.

After that, I had done everything from kissing to full on girl on girl sex with every girl in the Village. Every girl but Sakura. None of them loved me, though. Until Sakura( I thought). She was the one who took the longest to crack under my wiles. But once she did, I thought she would never turn back. Out of all the girls—and guys, probably—I'd been with, she moaned the loudest, kissed the hardest, and was the most fun to be with. One night when we were being intimate, she even screamed out those lovely three words. That was the only time she would say it, though. Unfortunately, at that moment, Sasuke walked in. In a perfect world, she wouldn't have cared and turned back to me—which is what I know she wanted to do—but of course, she didn't. She stood up and yelled and stomped that I was disgusting, then begging and pleading with Sasuke that it was a misunderstanding.

Sasuke left not even a month later. Sakura always blamed me for his departure. She said if I hadn't led her on, her and Sasuke would be married or something by now. So, I guess Sakura didn't really love me either.

There was no one capable of loving Miss Yamanaka Ino; a prime cut of meat in a village full of leftovers. What was so wrong with me?

I wiped off my smudged mascara and turned on the shower. I needed the hot water before my shaking body developed hypothermia from the rain. I peeled off my clothes and stepped inside. It felt so warm and inviting. Just like Sakura's body had felt perfectly entwined in mine. I slid my hands up and down my body, just as past boyfriends and girlfriends had done millions of times before. I closed my eyes and just stood under the water, letting my body hang and numb all over. I must have started daydreaming—or I guess just dreaming because it must have been at least one in the morning—because I felt soft hands caressing my belly, then moving down to trace little circles on my leg. A smile graced my lips and I fluttered my eyes open just enough to catch a glimpse of…of a man in front of me! Snapping my eyes wide open, I found no one in the shower, but me. Not even a flash of movement out of my shower. It had seemed so real. The brown hair slowly becoming black from the water, the feel of the rough, yet soft hands on my body. I quickly shut off the water and grabbed a towel. I walked slowly out of the steam, expecting anything to be lurking; I found no one in my room. I crept over to my window and glanced out over the nighttime neighborhood. No one. Must have been dreaming after all.

* * *

The next day, I awoke to my dad pounding on my door to get me up. "Ino! Training today! I'm going to be gone most of the day! Make me proud!"

I yawned and checked out my calendar. Saturday? We never have training on Saturdays. Must be important. Of all Saturdays for sensei to pick, he chooses the one that preceded my life falling apart. All I wanted to do today was lie in bed, eat chocolate, and watch sappy love stories on television. This better be one hell of a training.

So, I dragged myself to get ready and walked to our regular training spot in the woods. I spotted Shikamaru off on his favorite hill, as usual, but he'd be here when Asuma showed up. Chouji was here, but he was hiding. We always played a game of hide and seek for fun before training, but I didn't feel like it today. My life was in shambles; how could anyone expect me to participate in child's play?!

I walked to the middle of the field and stood, letting the sun warm my face and anger boil in my gut. Anger was good for training, and, boy, did I have a lot of it today. I heard Chouji leave his hiding spot behind me. He must've figured out that I wasn't in the mood tod—

"Boo!" he jumped in my face and scared me to death. Fear very quickly turned to anger. "Damn it, Chouji!" He giggled at me, mistaking my real anger for my usual annoyance with everything Team 10. I had to shut him up. "I mean it this time, Chouji! I'm not in the mood! So just go away, you..." I can't believe I said it…" you, fatty!" His giggly expression turned to fury and I knew I'd done it now. He cared about me, but I don't think he knew it right now. I turned and ran up into a tree. Sitting as high on the branches as I could. He was already barging into the tree, trying to knock it down. I screamed in frustration with the world and let my tears fall. I wanted to die. I was going to die. Sakura hated me and now I'd turned my teammate against me. I let my arms fall limp. I would let Chouji kill me. Go ahead, Cho. I deserve it, buddy. Suddenly the vibration of the tree stopped. I looked down and saw Chouji across the field fuming with Shikamaru at his side. I didn't feel safe enough to come down. I would stay up there all day if I had to. But then Asuma showed up. "All right, kids. Let's begin." Chouji stood up defiantly. "How about I practice my new jutsu on Ino?" Asuma smiled at him, probably sensing a feud (something normal to acquire while in the presence of Team 10). "Chouji, you haven't controlled that jutsu enough yet to test it out on Ino. If it isn't exactly right, poor Ino could be in intensive care." Thank you, Asuma-sensei! I sighed while Chouji grumbled to himself. Shikamaru eyed me and said "I'll fight her." I blinked dumbly. Shikamaru hates sparring me. He argues not to whenever sensei pairs us up. But Asuma didn't care. He allowed it and said he was going to help Chouji with his new jutsu. I still trembled on the tree. Shikamaru smirked up at me and said, "You can come down now." I glanced at Chouji walking away and slowly climbed down. We stood opposite each other on the field. "Is this all we're doing today? Regular training?" I crossed my arms and squinted my eyes at Shikamaru. "What'd you expect to do on our_ training_ field?" I growled. Typical smart ass answer. "We don't usually train on the weekend, Shikamaru. And some of us have lives to attend to." Shikamaru appeared undeterred by my response. I sighed to myself, "Baka," and then louder, "Look, Shikamaru. I'm not in the mood to train right now." He relayed that same bored expression and turned to walk to his favorite hill. "Okay, see ya." I didn't want to go with him, but I didn't want to stay here. And I was _not_ going looking for Chouji and sensei. So, I decided, "Shika! Do you want to come up to my place and…talk?" I winced at my stupid approach. How cheesy I sounded. But, oddly enough, he mumbled a 'troublesome' and walked silently with me to my house, keeping that poker face all the way. I opened the door to my room and ambled in, kicking aside messes. I sat on my bed. I didn't expect him to, but he sat right beside me. "Have you ever had a girlfriend, Shikamaru?" My voice was shaking, my heart was pounding. Why? I stared at my wall, not wanting to make contact. He didn't know I was lesbian; would I have to confess that to him? What if he thought I was a freak? What if he told his parents? They're so conservative—especially his mother—what if—But then my head snapped to face his normal expression when I felt his finger lightly drawing circles on my leg…

* * *

Before I knew it, he had me pinned on my bed spread. He pushed his lips hard on mine. I whined under him. I was about to say that we should stop because my dad was home, but then I remembered he was out. And even if he was here, I wouldn't care. I gave in to him. My body emotionally drained. He tore my clothes and exposed my flesh to the cold. He bent down to kiss me again.

It was so strange how a kiss from a girl varied. Girls were gentle, soft. Guys were dominant and rough. Both were great. But Shikamaru was different. His lips were plushy and soft, yet he kissed me rough: hungry for more of my taste. I had never experienced anything like this before. Well, I had kissed before, but nothing that drove me this wild. His lips trailed down the nape of my neck, spending sometime on my chest, and then leaving a line of kisses down my belly. I'd only had sex with girls, never a guy. And I had never done anything near this with_ Shikamaru_, of all people. I needed him now. I was anxious to feel him inside of me. I squeezed my eyes shut when I remembered my mother had told me it would hurt. I felt him discard his clothes and lay his body on top of mine. His tip graced my womanhood sending shivers down my spine. I moaned out his name. I heard him whisper, "Here I go…"

I braced for the painful pleasure, but after a while, I felt nothing. Maybe my mom was wrong. Maybe it doesn't hurt at all. But I should feel _something_. I opened my eyes and saw no one. I was alone on my bed: naked, sweaty, and utterly…alone.

He had disappeared.

I looked down at my body, contorted in its own anxiousness. I hadn't even remembered crunching my toes or clenching my sheets or…holding my breath. I popped my head up and saw a note on my night stand. It scratchily read 'I love you.' Dated the night Sakura rejected me. I recognized Shikamaru's chicken scratch handwriting anywhere. I smiled and hugged my pillow. Screw Sakura.

Someone loved Yamanaka Ino.


End file.
